b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson/Powers
Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Though by no means a genius (except when using one of his intellectual forms such as Grey Matter or Brainstorm), Ben is intelligent and is fully capable of solving problems and figuring out how to do what he needs to do in order to defeat his opponents. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Ben is very analytical and can make accurate summations of other people's powers and abilities after observing them for only a short period of time. Master Tactician: Arguably Ben's greatest ability (aside from what he gains from the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix) is his talent for thinking quickly and adapting to almost any situation. Even if the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix transforms him into an alien form he did not select or would normally be a hindrance to him in certain situations (something which happens quite often), he has always been able to make the form work for him in some way. Charisma: Another one of Ben's more notables strengths is his remarkable ability to get people on his side, usually because of his empathy. A prominent example of this was when, in the original timeline, he was able to successfully convince several Arrancar who had, up to that point, been fervently loyal to Sosuke Aizen to betray the rogue Shinigami. His empathy and charisma have left a lasting impression on all those who know him, even some of his enemies. Weapons Original Timeline Ultimatrix: Like the prototype Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix gives Ben the power to shape-shift into various different aliens, though unlike its predecessor, some of these forms have "evolved" (or "Ultimate") forms that are much more powerful. In addition, Ben has access to many more alien forms than the prototype Omnitrix could provide him. ]] *'DNA Reparation': The Ultimatrix has the ability to detect biological damage to a foreign object or being and can apparently repair said damage. A good example of this is when it repaired Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's mask fragment, fully restoring her powers. *'DNA Replication': If the Ultimatrix detects any new DNA, it can absorb a portion of said DNA if the provider touches it, allowing Ben to assume the form of the provider and gain all of his/her powers and abilities. Hogyoku: At some point during his time as a member of Aizen's army, the ]]Hogyoku began responding to Ben (without the hero's knowledge) due to his indomitable will and sense of heroism. This granted him partial access to the powers of some of his alien forms without needing to transform into them, though due to Aizen's own strong will and later due to a lack of training with it, Ben has yet to fully master this new power, which does not manifest itself very often. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Likely gained from Swampfire, the Hogyoku granted Ben accelerated healing abilities, even a degree of regeneration from wounds he receives. Ben has also implied that his regnerative powers may grant him a form of immortality by halting his aging at an unknown point. *'Enhanced Durability': Likely gained from NRG, Ben's durability has also increased, to the point of where he can take a brutal beating from Nnoitra Jiruga and still feel no worse for ware. *'Enhanced Speed': Likely gained from XLR8, Ben's overall speed has greatly increased thanks to the Hogyoku's enhancements, able to travel long distances, even while carrying someone, at very high speeds. *'Enhanced Strength': Likely gained form Four Arms or Rath, the Hogyoku granted Ben greater strength as a human, enough to deliver a strong punch to send a fully-grown man flying. Alternative Timeline ]]Omnitrix: Like its two predecessors, the Omnitrix allows Ben to shape-shift into various alien forms (more so than its predecessors), though it does not possess any "evolved" forms stored within it. Also, it does not mistransform Ben (if it gives him a form he does not want, it is his fault). *'DNA Scanner': Like its predecessors, the Omnitrix can scan new DNA, allowing Ben to assume the form of the DNA's provider. *'Quick Change Feature': The Omnitrix allows Ben to shift between alien forms at a faster rate than its predecessors. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities